darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deacon
Deacons are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Devoted followers of Pontiff Sulyvahn and Lord Aldrich, the deacons act as both priests and warriors for the Church of the Deep. Despite their frail appearance, they are powerful mages and can overwhelm opponents with their pyromancies. There are three variants: #A normal-sized deacon that usually favors melee attacks and will only resort on casting basic pyromancies from a distance. #A tall and slim deacon more resilient to damage. They usually cast pyromancies as their main means of attack. #A large deacon that may cast pyromancies in quick succession. When approached, they will frequently lunge at the player with very accurate tracking. They may also cast Force in an attempt to knock the player down and allow their companions to overwhelm them. Locations Cathedral of the Deep *The first three deacons encountered in the game are found in a small library entered as one finally gains access inside the cathedral by the rear entrance. *A non-hostile deacon can be found overlooking at the top of a tower later on. It drops the Deep Ring. *Two patrolling and two initially non-hostile deacons appear on the main praying area located in front of the boss room. Irithyll of the Boreal Valley *Two groups of deacons of all variants guard the upper path overlooking the big courtyard after the Pontiff Sulyvahn bonfire. Three of the taller variant guard post along the railing and will cast homing fireballs at any trespassers below. Anor Londo *Three groups of deacons are found once entering the cathedral, with two groups posted along the left staircase and the last group keeping guard in front of the boss room. Strategy Deacons are weak opponents and easily defeated with a few standard attacks. Their threat comes from the speed at which they cast their spells and how they often appear in large groups that can overwhelm the player with a constant barrage of fireballs. It is recommended to either thin them out with ranged attacks from a distance or use hit and run tactics to eliminate them one by one. Drops Cathedral of the Deep = 100px | |Deacon Robe | Deacon Robe.png 100px | |Deacon Skirt | Deacon Skirt.png 100px | |Deep Ring | Deep Ring.png 100px | Guaranteed | res4 = Deacon on the tower }} |-|Irithyll / Anor Londo = 100px | |Deep Gem | Deep Gem.png 100px | |Deacon Robe | Deacon Robe.png 100px | |Deacon Skirt | Deacon Skirt.png 100px | }} Notes *Affected by Alluring Skulls. *Affected by Rapport. *Weak against the Hollowslayer Greatsword. Trivia *Deacons in the Cathedral of the Deep wear red robes, whereas Deacons in Irithyll and Anor Londo wear blue robes. *There appear to be branches coming out of the deacon's bodies, often poking under the skirt, similar to the tiny branches coming out of Archdeacon McDonnell's eyes. Gallery Deacon (normal) - 03.png|Normal variant. Deacon (tall) - 01.png|Tall variant. Deacon (large) - 01.png|Large variant. Deacon (Aldrich - large) - 01.jpg|Large variant in Irithyll and Anor Londo. Deacon (normal) - 02.jpg|A Deacon casting a spell. Aldrich deacon.jpg|Deacons as they appear in Irithyll and Anor Londo. Heavy Deacon (IotBV).png Small Deacon (IotBV).png Tall Deacon (IotBV).png References